I Wonder If You'd Miss Me
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita pendek milik Takao Kazunari tentang cinta pertamanya di SMP yang akhirnya kembali pulang ke Jepang. [ONESHOOT/TakaoxOC/Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki/Don't like? Don't read./RnR?]


Yoo, Kitahara Yuuko balik lagi ke fandom ini ;w; senangnyaaa

Beres dengan AominexMomoi, kali ini biki TakaoxOC ah~

Selamat membaca, minna~ XD

.

.

I Wonder If You'd Miss Me

.

.

Takao Kazunari melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju halaman rumah yang sedikit tertutupi kabut putih, mungkin karena ini masih sangat pagi –pukul setengah 5 pagi.

Ia bersiap untuk jogging mengelilingi sekitar perumahan sendirian, hal ini sudah ia rasakan seperti rutinitasnya setiap akhir minggu.

Takao duduk dan menalikan tali sepatunya di depan pintu keluar-masuk rumah, tentu saja ia khawatir kalau-kalau ia terjatuh saat jogging karena menginjak tali sepatu sendiri. Selain sakit, itu juga pasti akan memalukan dan konyol.

Alisnya terangkat begitu mengingat tanggal hari itu. Tanggal 20 November. Takao menghela nafas perlahan.

Bukan. Bukan karena tanggal 21 setelahnya adalah ulangtahunnya, tapi karena hari ini adalah ulangtahun gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya di SMP.

"..sudah lama ia tidak kembali juga ke Jepang," gumam Takao sambil bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengingat-ingat sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat gadis itu.

Ah, tepat dua tahun di hari ini.

Gadis itu pergi saat ulangtahunnya.

"..aku merindukanmu, Katayama Jurina.. Juricchan.."

Nafasnya yang diiringi uap putih itu lagi-lagi bergumam pelan, ia sangat merindukannya.

Beberapa kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya ia tendang hingga hilang terlempar entah kemana.

"_Juricchan, katamu kau akan kembali, tapi.. Apa benar ? Aku menunggumu selama ini, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ?" _Ujar Takao menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar tanpa disadari.

Takao tentu saja tidak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya ia tertawa dan riang. Well, ini khusus untuk tanggal 20 November saja.

Sudah dua keliling ia mengitari perumahan itu, kakinya mulai terasa lelah dan pegal. Takao spontan bertekuk lutut dan terduduk tepat di hamparan rumput taman perumahan itu.

Ia melepas topi yang ia kenakan dan memandang sekeliling. Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung-burung pipit, itupun samar-samar.

"Juricchan..," segala macam kenangan mengenai gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan saat mereka terakhir kali berpelukan di bandara.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Sore hari itu Takao yang masih SMP baru saja pulang karena ada latihan basket, ia sangat kelelahan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Huh.. Cepat pulang, mandi, makan, lalu tidur lelap !" Ujarnya dalam hati sambil menyeka keringat dan berlari menuju belokan rumahnya.

BRUK !

Ia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf, maaf ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Takao langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Baka ! Kalau jalan pakai mata ! Sakit, nih..," bentak orang yang ia tabrak sambil bangkit berdiri sendiri tanpa mempedulikan juluran tangan Takao dan membersihkan debu-debu dari rok pendeknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru pulang," Takao terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah, "E-etto.. Rasanya aku kenal dengan wajahmu itu !" Takao memandanginya lekat-lekat, "Ah, kau anak yang pindah seminggu lalu, kan ? Salam kenal, Anak Pindahan !"

"A-apa ? Hei, aku punya nama, ya !" Ia beracak pinggang dan memaki Takao lagi, "Namaku Katayama Jurina ! Ju-ri-na !"

"Soukaaa.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Salam kenal, Juricchan !"

"Ju-Juricchan ?" Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, "Seenaknya sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu ! Ki-kita bukan teman dekat !"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita jadi teman dekat !" Takao tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Namaku Takao Kazunari ! ..se-sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu, sini, biar kurapikan rambutmu..," ia mencoba untuk merapikan rambut gadis itu.

"Ra-rambutku tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah tidak marah, si-singkirkan tanganmu !" Perintah Jurina dengan nada malu.

"E-eh ? Kenapa ? Aku 'kan hanya mencoba membantu ?"

"Ti-tidak perlu !" Jurina menjauh sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah padam, "A-aku mau les, sampai jumpa..," kemudian ia menggantungkan ucapannya, "Ka-kalau kau memanggilku dengan "Juricchan" a-apa boleh aku memanggilmu "Kazu" ?"

Takao tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya, "Tentu saja boleh, Juricchan !"

.

.

Beberapa minggu dan bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka itu. Takao dan Jurina semakin sering bertemu dan mengobrol. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Bahkan kadang Takao seenaknya mengunjungi rumah gadis itu, sekedar untuk main bahkan sampai menginap. Jurina sendiri berpikir bahwa rumahnya sudah dicap sebagai rumah kedua oleh Takao.

Selama mereka semakin dekat itu, Takao kemudian tahu bahwa ulangtahunnya dengan Jurina hanya berbeda satu hari. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan ?

Semakin lama mereka bersama, Takao semakin menyukai Jurina, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku nyatakan saja pada Juricchan ?"_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Suatu sore, Jurina tiba-tiba memanggil Takao ke rumahnya karena ia berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Juricchan, ada apa ? Jarang sekali kau memintaku untuk datang ke rumahmu ?" Tanya Takao sambil bercanda, tentu saja biasanya ia yang seenaknya muncul di sana.

"U-um, kau masuk dulu, deh," Jurina membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan Takao langsung saja masuk dan membaringkan badan di atas sofa nyaman ruang tamu keluarga Katayama itu.

"Kazu, sepertinya.. Aku tidak akan merayakan ulangtahunku denganmu," Jurina menghela nafas panjang dan berbaring di sebelah Takao.

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Takao yang awalnya mengubur wajah di bantal sofa pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jurina.

"Keluargaku akan pindah ke London karena masalah pekerjaan.."

"Juricchaaan.. Candaanmu tidak lucu, ah !" Takao tertawa lebar sambil mengacak rambut Jurina, "Kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana denganku ?"

"Tapi.. Kazu, aku akan benar-benar pergi, " Jurina menambah volume suaranya sampai Takao tercengang dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kau.. Akan benar-benar pergi ?"

Jurina mulai terisak sambil mengangguk pelan, "u-uh.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kazu..".

"Te-tenang, Juricchan, masih ada dua minggu lebih sampai tanggal 20 nanti.. Kita masih ada waktu untuk bersama, ya ?" Takao sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih karena cinta pertamanya itu akan menghilang begitu saja, tapi ia tidak ingin Jurina tahu dan bertambah sedih karenanya.

"..tapi.. Kita tidak bisa merayakan ulangtahun bersama, " Jurina memeluk Takao erat dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Tenanglah.. Kita.. Masih bisa bersama.."

.

.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 20 November yang sama sekali tidak mereka nanti-nantikan. Jam di bandara sudah menunjukan pukul 6.47 pagi. Pesawat menuju London akan berangkat tepat pukul 7.

"Juri, ayo, naik ke pesawat," ujar kedua orangtua Jurie, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk di bangku pengunjung, "A-aku masih ingin menunggu Kazu !"

Ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Takao sama sekali hari itu, rasanya ada yang hilang kalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kehendak Kami-sama berkata lain..

"Juricchaaan !"

Mendengar seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu memanggil, Jurina sontak bangkit dari bangku dan tersenyum lebar, "Kazu !" Ucapnya.

"H-hh.. Akhirnya.. Aku sampai sebelum kau berangkat, yokatta..," Kazu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, keringatnya mengalir cukup deras, "Aku benar-benar panik karena belum sempat bertemu denganmu, aku kemari naik taksi sendirian, hampir saja aku kena penyakit jantungan kalau kau sudah pergi duluan ! Apalagi hari ini hari ulangtahunmu !"

Jurina terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu," ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari satu roknya dan mengusap lembut pelipis sampai dahi Takao.

"Ah, iya.. Ini untukmu !" Takao menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang dibalut pita berwarna putih pada Jurina, "Sebenarnya ini sudah kusiapkan hampir satu bulan sebelum ulangtahunmu," pipinya agak bersemu merah, "Aku takut aku lupa..".

"Terimakasih..," Jurina memeluk bingkisan itu dan memasukannya ke ransel, "Kalau begini, rasanya aku bisa berangkat dengan tenang..," ia memeluk Takao erat, "Kazu, aku pasti akan kembali, tunggu aku, ya ?".

"Pasti kutunggu," Takao membalas pelukannya, rasanya tidak rela menjadikan ini sebagai pelukan terakhir mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jurina pun menaiki pesawat sambil melambaikan tangan pada Takao.

Ia pergi.

Ia pergi tanpa sempat Takao menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu bandara, Takao hanya menatap nanar kesekelilingnya, "Rasanya aku baru saja kehilangan setengah bagian dari diriku, " ujarnya.

* * *

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Takao kembali mengelilingi perumahan itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah secepatnya.

"_Selamat ulangtahun, Juricchan..,"_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin percaya bahwa gadis itu akan kembali. Tapi apakah dua tahun ini akan member jawaban ?

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Takao akan tiba di depan rumahnya, tapi entah mengapa kakinya tiba-tiba membatu dan pandangannya terpaku.

"Ju-Juricchan ?" Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah syal yang sangat Takao kenal. Hadiah ulangtahun darinya untuk Jurina.

"Juricchan !" Takao spontan berteriak memanggilnya dan berlari ke sana.

"..Kazu ?" Gadis itu segera melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi !".

"Akhirnya kau pulang !" Takao segera memeluknya, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Juricchaaan..".

"A-aku juga, " Jurina terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan Takao, "Kau tidak berubah, Kazu..".

"Kau pergi dan kembali saat tanggal ulangtahunmu, sengaja, ya ?" Takao menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap Jurina lekat-lekat.

"Tidak, kok, memang begini saja situasinya," Jurina terseyum, "Tapi yang pasti, untuk kali ini aku akan selamanya bersamamu, aku tidak akan pindah kemanapun lagi," Jurina mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku ! De-dengan begitu kita PASTI akan selalu bersama, kan ?" Takao kali ini blak-blakan sekali, ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan kemunculan gadis itu lagi.

"Ka-Kazu ?!" Jurina agak sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Takao, "Ka-kau pasti bercanda, kan ?" Jurina tertawa kaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda.. Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kita masih akan selalu bersama sebagai sahabat, kan ? Jadi.. Apa jawabanmu, Juricchan ?"

Tidak ada suara apapun untuk beberapa detik.

"U-uhm..," Jurina terbatuk dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku.. Aku mau..," jawabnya hampir tak terdengar.

Takao menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi tercengang dan segera bersorak senang, "Yattaaa ! A-ah benar juga, ayo, masuk ! Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuaku, kan ?" Ia menggenggam tangan Jurina dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya ! Aku sangat rindu kemari..," Jurina tersenyum manis dan mengikuti Takao masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

.

.

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu.."_

"_Aku juga berjanji, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi kemanapun lagi.."_

.

.

THE END

.

.

Entah kenapa Takao jadi melankolis gini, ya ? *mojok di ujung kamar*

Su-sudahlah, yang penting _happy ending_, kan ? :")

Terimakasih sudah membaca, minna~


End file.
